Todas las almas van al cielo
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasan cuando mueres en una realidad diferente? A dónde van las almas? Spock encontró la respuesta. A veces el universo se equivoca.Slasj.Drama.Romance.Spirk.Un poco de argumento basado en ST 2009 pero por Spock Prime.


**N.A.:** Bueno, primero quisiera agradecer a T'key'la, su gran cantidad de GENIALES historias fue parte de la inspiración para este fic (si no leíste sus historias andá y leelas, aunque estén en inglés!), Luego fue un prompt que se me ocurrió hoy mientras viajaba, no te quiero decir cuál fue porque no te quiero spoilear. Esto fue escrito con posterior traducción al inglés en 5 horas. Estaba muy inspirada como pueden ver.

Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

.

.

**Todas las almas van al cielo**

.

.

.

-¡Jim!-gritó McCoy entrando al puente.

Jim Kirk giró la cabeza confundido preguntándose con qué se vendría su amigo.

-Jim-repitió una vez que llegó a la silla del capitán-, ¿cuán lejos estamos de New Vulcan?-completó en cuanto recuperó la respiración.

Jim tardó en contestar, mirando extrañado a Bones, por lo que Spock aprovechó para intervenir.

-Suponiendo que viajamos a una velocidad warp factor 1, estaríamos allí en un período de tres días. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, doctor?-preguntó apenas levantando la vista de su scanner.

-Entonces hazlo warp 5-y mirando a Jim, agregó-. Necesitas llegar allí cuanto antes.

.

-Jim…-dijo en un susurro quebrantado en cuánto vio llegar al joven capitán-. Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo.

Jim miró con cariño al viejo rostro. Había llegado a amar a esa persona, aunque si bien en un principio hubiera desconfiado de ella. Quizás hubiera sido por esa fusión mental de un principio, o tal vez por el modo en que había aprendido a amar a su contraparte más joven. Quizás sería en respuesta al amor que el otro le profesaba. O tal vez ni siquiera importaba. El hecho era que verlo agonizando en la cama, le desgarraba el corazón.

-Por supuesto-dijo, tratando de evitar que el sollozo se escapara a través de su voz-. Ni por todos los Neros de todas las líneas de tiempo no vendría-las lágrimas rebeldes se agitaban contra los barrotes de la celda de sus ojos amenazando con salirse.

-Está bien, t'hy'la-levantó una mano para limpiar esas lágrimas que habían tenido éxito en su fuga, pero cambió de idea y la bajó, contentándose con aferrarse a esas dos manos que se mezclaban entre las suyas.

Mientras, lo hacía, miró a su versión más joven. No sentía pena de que su hora hubiera llegado, en realidad, lo alegraba. Un universo con dos Spocks y un solo Kirk estaba mal, y él ahora podría irse a reunir con su Kirk, _su_ t'hy'la. Todo se arreglaría y estaría en su sitio una vez más, como no lo estaba desde aquella vez en que había perdido a su Kirk. Y cuando sintió la presencia de la muerte, esperándolo a un costado de la cama, supo que era hora de decir las palabras de despedida, y estas vinieron fácilmente a su boca, siendo la segunda vez que las pronunciaba.

-He sido, y siempre seré, tu amigo-levantó la mano suavemente para realizar el saludo vulcano-. Larga y próspera vida.

Jim separó los dedos en respuesta, juntándolos con los de su amigo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del otro hasta que estos quedaron vacíos. La boca le tembló con todas aquellas palabras que no había llegado a pronunciar.

-Está bien, él lo sabía-dijo McCoy acercándose a su amigo y poniendo un brazo sobre él-. Él lo sabía.

Y las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Jim cuán multitud desbocada y los sollozos se adueñaron de su cuerpo. Jim jamás se había enfrentado a la muerte, no de ese modo, se le había escapado, le había hecho trampa. Cuando su padre murió él apenas era un recién nacido, tuvo que enfrentar la ausencia de alguien a quien jamás había conocido. Pero esta vez era diferente, se había ido quién le dio la confianza en sí mismo, quién le hizo creer que podía ser el mejor capitán de toda la Starfleet., quien lo había amado más que su propia alma, quién le dio la posibilidad de conocer la más profunda de las relaciones.

Entonces, levantó la vista y miró a _su_ Spock. La cara del vulcano imperturbable, pero cualquiera que viera más allá de la piel verde y las orejas puntiagudas y mirara directo en los ojos encontraría la verdad.

"Lo siento, t'hy'la. Siento que debas pasar por este dolor." Decían esos ojos.

Por lo menos, pensó Jim, él ahora podrá estar con su Kirk.

.

.

.

Spock Prime solo podía ver una luz blanca en principio, poderosa y límpida pero que no cegaba. Y entonces, sintió una presencia familiar que le daba la bienvenida, y a medida que la luz comenzó a menguar de modo tal que los colores aparecieran ante él, preguntó:

-¿Madre?

-Sí, mi hijo-contestó Amanda con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-Madre-y Spock sonrió de vuelta, aquí no sentía las presiones de ningún tipo de herencia mezclada, aquí era libre.

-Bienvenido, mi hijo.

-Gracias-contestó.

Y a pesar de que aún poseía su habilidad para impedir que sus emociones traspasaran su cara, a una madre humana esos detalles no le son desapercibidos, ni siquiera a través de las realidades ni las líneas temporales. Por lo que percibió la ansiedad que tenía su hijo de buscar a aquella única persona que le valía todo un universo.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Amanda.

-¿Qué pasa, madre?

Amanda titubeó, ninguna madre quiere ser la que acarree sufrimientos a su propio hijo.

-¿Dónde está Jim?-preguntó.

El silencio continuó, pero la mirada persistente de su hijo finalmente la obligó a hablar.

-Él está con los demás, en el mundo de los vivos-contestó.

La duda se reflejó en los ojos de Spock y en su ceja izquierda.

-¿Pero dónde está _mi_ Jim?

-Él no está aquí… Esto es una realidad diferente, él está en el paraíso que le pertenece.

La capacidad vulcana de aceptar lo irremediable falló en Spock. Porque no podía estar separado de su t'hy'la, no para siempre. No. Amanda quiso limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo y consolarlo, porque sin importar nada, ni siquiera las realidades, seguía siendo su hijo. Pero las lágrimas no caían. Porque Spock había aprendido a sufrir en silencio porque simplemente no lo podía creer.

Porque su viaje sin final no podía terminar así. En un para siempre jamás. Porque todo estaba mal, porque no lo creía. Cómo podía ser posible. Era simplemente ilógico que luego de tantos obstáculos superados juntos, de tantas veces volver a reencontrarse, aún a través de la muerte, fueran por fin derrotados por el universo. Es qué acaso había estado mal aquella fuerza que indicaba que tenían que estar juntos, que aún en realidades diferentes en que todo pareciera estar mal se encontraron, y ahora debían vivir en paraísos separados, sencillamente para jamás volver a encontrarse. Esto no era el paraíso, era el infierno, pensó Spock.

Y muy, pero muy lejos, en las mismas puertas del paraíso dónde Spock recibía las noticias por parte de su madre, James T. Kirk lloraba con amargura. Porque las almas en el cielo pueden verlo todo. Kirk tocó en el aire, donde su amado debería estar.

-T'hy'la-sollozó.

Y sus palabras encontraron un hueco en el tiempo y en el espacio, y viajaron hasta donde deberían ser oídas. Spock se dio vuelta y levantó la mano en el aire.

-T'hy'la-respondió-y aunque sus palabras no encontraron aquel hueco, encontraron otro camino, el del corazón.

Y Spock y Kirk se quedaron con las manos levantadas en el saludo vulcano, tocándose pero sin tocar, sintiéndose cerca, pero lejanos.

Es que a veces, el universo se equivoca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Sí, termina acá. Quizás escriba una secuela. Pero las chances son mínimas porque me quiero centralizar en mi fic de House M.D."Cuando los enemigos se unen" y luego intentar comenzar a escribir mi libro. Perdón, COMENZAR a escribir mi novela, tengo que pensar positivo y segura. Sin embargo puede que todavía escriba Spirk oneshots.

La otra parte de mi inspiración fue que simplemente amo TOS, así que para mí la mejor parte de la película del 2009 es Spock Prime. E incluso cuando hay cosas que me disgustan de la película (Uhura teniendo más protagonismo que por ejemplo Chekov or Scotty, por supuesto el Spock/Uhura (qué demonios?) y el Kirk chico malo, seh, me gusta mas el Kirk intelectual de TOS). Sin embargo amo la posibilidad de un nuevo universo que ofrece, como por ej. Spock Prime. Él tiene tanto trama, el sólo provee el drama. Y amo el drama. Así que creo que el resto de mi fic se explica solo.

Y realmente debería estar estudiando porque tengo parciales en menos de una semana y el otro en una semana y tres días. Pero no podía dejar que la inspiración se vaya, hace rato que no me sentaba en la computadora y simplemente escribá dos páginas.

Si comentas lo apreciaré incluso si no te constesto. Pero siempre quiero dar buenas respuestas, mostrando cuán agradecida y encanta estoy, así que lo dejo para después cuando pueda hacer una respuesta apropiada. Pero después me olvido, sí, no tengo memoria!

Aún así en caso de que me olvide de responderles, gracias por leer!


End file.
